


the fisher king's son

by REALJellyfish



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mermaid, Angst, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REALJellyfish/pseuds/REALJellyfish
Summary: Charles是一条人鱼。一点点创伤提及。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	the fisher king's son

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the fisher king's son](https://archiveofourown.org/works/260649) by [spikeface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikeface/pseuds/spikeface). 



那个钻石做的女人轻而易举地把他从船上丢了下去——就好像他是个死人似的。  
也许他早就死了。  
+++

海水漆黑一片，冰凉刺骨，毫不留情地把他拖进了深渊。他什么东西都看不见，四周只有深不可测的一片阴暗潮湿，但船只金属的质感还残留在他的手中。它像某种黏糊糊的恶毒海兽，用爪子撕扯他，用鞭子把他抽打到支离破碎。  
他一定要杀了Schmidt，不惜代价，不计后果。他全身的每一块肌肉都绷得死紧，空气被挤压出肺泡。这个念头完全支配了他，点燃了他冻僵的躯体，火焰蔓延到指尖。  
他在下沉，然后——  
+++

一双温暖的手臂紧紧抱住了他。  
+++

放它走吧。  
它并非发自声带，而是一种感觉，由他人注入他的脑海之中，诱惑他松开对潜艇的钳制。他努力摆脱这无意义的念头——这艘船已经在他的掌控之下了，只要再给他一点时间——  
放它走，Erik。  
准确来说，这并不是他的名字，而更像是一种对他深入骨髓的认知，把他重新拽回了麻木的身体里去——有什么人正抱着他，有什么人知道他是谁，让他不再孤身一人。  
他松开手，让潜艇逃走了。  
+++

他在码头边上孤独地醒来，浑身酸痛。  
回到旅馆，他独自舔舐着自己的伤口，战栗得好像患上了肺病。整整三天他都梦见了一个无名无姓的男人，有温暖的双手和温暖的思想。  
在身体痊愈的过程中，他重新思考了事件的来龙去脉。那个钻石女人，还有船上的其他人——他们跟他一样，都是Schmidt的实验品，弗兰肯斯坦的怪物。那肯定还有别人，更多人。  
他的救星肯定也是其中一员。  
+++

Erik回到了码头上，他偷了艘船，轻而易举地解开了锁头，给引擎打上火。他的灵魂已经提前飘到暗沉沉的水下了。  
这是一个云雾缭绕的拂晓，天色黯淡，有利于偷船却不利于他的狩猎。Erik做了个深呼吸，安静地开始等待。旷日持久的战争让他学会忍受，但血腥的复仇余波教会他耐心。  
他坐在铅灰色的水面上，带着一个接受了既定命运的男人的平静。Schmidt的硬币在他的指间旋转。  
他等了四个小时。  
+++

水面泛起涟漪。  
一个脑袋从Erik船舷旁边浮了出来——一对明亮的蓝眼睛和他对视。  
他在月色下显得更加奇异——太忧郁、太优雅了，皮肤上还闪烁着鳞片般的光泽。他的尾巴在海水之下显得模糊不清，随着水波轻柔地飘飘荡荡。他是个怪物。换作别人，也许会害怕他，会抓住他、囚禁他，把他开膛破肚。  
Erik从来没见过这种生物。  
“你好。”他干涩地开口，声音很轻，不想吓到他。他也想伸出手去把他拉到船上，感受他的重量，确认他的真实性。“你是谁？”  
那个生物翘着脑袋，扬起他古典式的眉毛。有一个声音在他脑海里响起：猜猜看。  
Erik不喜欢猜谜游戏。  
小怪物笑了，溅出了一点水花。  
“告诉我，不然——”Erik迟钝地发现自己这语气很蠢：他又不是他的追缉对象。“不然我就自己给你取个名字。”  
小怪物又钻到了他的脑海里，画了些什么东西，温柔但又朦胧，如同海床一般。Erik的脑子慢慢把它塑造成了一个可读的名字——“Charles。”  
那小怪物——Charles——点了点头。  
“你好，Charles。”他小心地把这个名字同其余呆板沉闷的一切分隔开来，“我是Erik。”  
+++

他开始租船。  
公文包里的现金已经所剩无几，Erik的预算里并没有囊括进这笔开销。但频繁偷船会引起人的注意，当年Erik可从来没把身边的闲言碎语当过回事。他曾经如死神一般势不可挡，无可退缩。  
现在他有了属于自己的秘密。  
没人能知道Charles，他是Erik一个人的。  
这感觉很新奇，他飘飘然陶醉其中。  
+++

Charles与众不同。  
Erik不知道他曾经是不是个人类，但即使他以前当过，现在也基本上忘得一干二净。  
每次Erik出海的时候，Charles都会游到小船旁边，就像闻到了血味的鲨鱼。他高高扬着脑袋，心随着Erik的心脏一起跳动，仿佛要把他引诱到水下。  
Erik读过很多童话故事，关于那些住在海里的人类，关于他们能多么轻而易举地把人拖下水去淹死。  
Charles肯定是最危险的那一种。  
+++

Charles非常喜欢Erik的手表。  
每个星期，毫无例外，Charles都要靠在船舷上，用手肘支着自己的身体，努力去够Erik的手腕，聚精会神地解开他的表带。全然不顾湿漉漉的发梢几乎要扎进眼睛里，海水顺着虹膜流过也一眨不眨。  
看过表之后，他把兴致转向了Erik的手——他们为数不多的共有之处，但Charles仍然像对待那些小马达和齿轮一样对它，好像他从来没见过类似的东西似的。他的手搭到Erik的手腕上，轻轻抚过那些凸起的青筋，Erik屏住呼吸。  
战争结束之后，Erik从来没让什么人摸过他。但Charles是不一样的——他不是个纳粹，甚至不是个人。他的手指跟他们不一样。  
Charles应该接收到了Erik的默许信号，但他从来没碰过Erik手腕范围之外的地方，而是转而试图探索他的内心世界。有些问题Erik尚且答得上来：不跟我在一起的时候，你都在干什么？  
“捕猎。”Erik说。这是句真话，虽然可能和Charles理解的意思不太一样。  
+++

每个人类都能像你一样控制金属吗？Erik在指间转动硬币的时候，Charles问道。  
Erik模糊地意识到他的能力减弱了。他的怒火正在慢慢熄灭，那些金属也随之变得越来越沉重。  
“不。”他说，回忆起Schmidt的话：Erik与众不同，他是最特别的。控制力又回来了。“我是世界上唯一的一个。”  
+++

有一天Charles问道：陆地上的花真的有气味吗？  
Erik能说六种语言，此刻却找不到合适的词汇。  
他转而开始从侧面描绘它，努力把它解释成一种可以让Charles明白的东西。Charles入迷地听着，手指紧紧抓着船沿，像猫咪一样来回甩着尾巴，漂亮的尾鳍从水里抬起来又落回去，溅起小小的、温和的水花。他经常用一些严肃深奥的问题悄悄挖掘Erik的内心深处，Erik突然发现他的记忆正不受控制地奔涌而出，甚至有几个几近被他遗忘的片段。那时候他还住在海德堡，父亲还没有被大学开除，一家人还没开始逃亡。  
记忆模糊不清，但它们仍然像是一股明亮的暖流。他想让Charles把它们和花朵记在一起。  
故事讲完之后，他的嗓子又干又疼。这就是他的惯常说话方式，而Charles看起来却好像每一个字都从他身上扯下了一片鳞似的。他恐惧地瞪着眼睛，伸出手来慢慢、慢慢抓住了Erik的。  
Erik随着划艇来回晃动。Charles在他身边，他几乎心满意足。  
+++

两天之后，在这个城镇的一间小木屋里，Erik闻到了忍冬花的香味。  
Charles会喜欢这个的。他想道，几秒之后他猛然发现，金属们开始拒绝回应他的召唤了。这屋里还有两个酷爱折磨儿童的虐待狂，他们曾称他为世界上一切恶心东西的集合体。  
重拾愤怒之后，他花了很长的时间慢慢终结了两个人的生命。  
+++

他仍然经受不住诱惑，回到了曾经痛下决心要远离的海边。  
Schimidt不在这儿，没有人在这儿测试他的极限，冷眼旁观他的成功和失败。Erik现在拥有了自控能力：他进行自我训练，牢牢记住他的愤怒源于何人又源于何处。但他还是每晚都会梦到Charles，梦到他摆动的鱼鳍，他如何轻柔抚过Erik的手，指尖如何在他的指节处打转。  
+++

某个夜晚，Erik躺在床上试图回想他的仇人，思绪却情不自禁地飘到了Charles身上。他想象着Charles一条鱼待在夜晚的海水里，在汹涌的暗潮间打转，他会不会也在想Erik，想知道Erik是不是抛弃了他，又为什么不再回来找他？  
Erik控制不住自己，他想起来他孤单的时候，曾是多么痛苦又绝望地乞求别人的陪伴——首先是他的父母，然后是外国士兵，然后是那些看守，最后是Schmidt。他再也不会孤单了，他被困在了塑料房子里。  
他甚至有些为此记恨Charles。但第二天，他还是早早起床，租了一艘船向海面驶去。  
+++

码头刚刚从他的视线里消失，Charles就蹿了出来。  
他直接蹦到了Erik的船上，连带着泼进来了足有一大桶的水。他紧紧抓着Erik的胳膊，力道大到能留下淤青。  
Charles个子太小、太绅士了，以至于Erik都没注意到——忘记了——Charles是个危险的捕食者，不用读心能力都能致人于死地。不过现在，他脱离了海洋的怀抱，这条脱水的鱼赤裸裸地呈现在了Erik的面前，湿漉漉的手捧上Erik的脸。  
你走了好久。  
Erik终于意识到了他有多么想要这个小怪物，就像他想要Schmidt脑袋的欲望一样强烈——但他不想杀掉Charles，一点都不想伤害他。他只想留住他，留他在身边，不让他离开。  
“我现在回来了。”他干涩地说。  
Charles的尾巴在船板上扭来扭去，看起来很蠢。就算是海豹都能用足蹼摇摇摆摆地爬行，Charles出水之后却什么都做不了。  
Erik大可为所欲为。  
他轻柔地把Charles抱回海里，动作十分小心免得把船打翻。Charles高兴地翻了个跟头，Erik看着他，无所事事地让硬币绕着他的头顶转来转去，心里默默思量这一切对他来说有多重要。  
有个法国银行家向他承诺，如果Erik对黄金储藏的地点守口如瓶，他将把他目标公司的所有资产悉数奉上。纳粹的黄金从来没有诱惑过Erik，但也许，这是一笔值得的报酬。这样他就可以在附近买一处房产，给Charles建一个有清水和透明玻璃的游泳池，让Erik看着他小酌一杯。Erik想知道他到底能放下多少，如果他和Charles在一起的话——如果有Charles，他决心不会再对自己的能力耿耿于怀。  
Charles再次靠上船舷的时候，他的硬币掉了下来，白日梦也烟消云散。  
这是什么？  
Charles伸手想要那枚硬币。  
Erik给了他，感觉好像被解除了武装。  
Charles在阳光下翻来覆去地研究了一会儿，咧嘴笑了，把它抛回给他。Erik勉强接住，Charles又张开双臂，无声地恳求道：跟我来。  
他跳下去的时候海水冰冷，Charles的手却十分温暖。  
他做了个深呼吸，跟着Charles往下潜。  
+++

Erik不会游泳，就算Schmidt教过他很多次也一样。他现在也不需要会游泳：Charles拉着他游得太快了，简直是兴高采烈，笑容隔着水波也看得清清楚楚。Charles比他瘦小，但他拉着他就好像Erik没有重量，用轻纱而不是用钢铁铸就的一样。  
Erik看不到金子，但他能感觉到他们在颤动，在海床上的某处闪烁微光。他能感觉到它们旁边的那艘老船，被经年累月锈蚀得只剩下一个木头骨架：隶属旧贵族之船。(Old ship. Old money.)  
Charles又一次捧上了Erik的脑袋，这一次他们两个面对面，Charles的嘴唇贴上他的。  
Charles把空气渡给他，他才想起来自己需要呼吸。Charles耐心又持久力惊人，他顺势让Erik抓住他，让空气充盈他的肺泡。Erik恋恋不舍，即使已经获得了足够的氧气，他还是不想放开Charles的嘴唇。Charles尝起来就像海盐，带着一丝丝不可名状的甜味。Erik知道他们在上浮，时间和他们一起徘徊在水中，但等到最后他们浮出海面的时候，两人仍然紧紧锁在一起。新鲜空气重新环绕四周，他的鼻子恢复正常工作，眼前也重现光明。但他并不在乎，仍然下狠劲吻着Charles，直到再次喘不过气来为止。  
Charles笑了。  
+++

拦住一艘马力全开的潜艇超出了Erik的能力范围，打捞沉船里的宝藏却很容易——尤其是在Charles的鼓励之下。他的眼睛里好像装了大海，深邃又平静。  
他看中了一座名副其实的城堡，其占地面积相当可观，而且离海岸很近，附带一个私人湖和游泳池。他用海水换掉池子里的氯化水，随即就像Schmidt造出的野兽一样在空荡荡的房间里踱来踱去，焦躁不安，满腹纠结。  
资金支持让他瞬间拥有了更大的能力。买了这些家当之后，他仍然可以飞遍全球，满世界追捕曾为Schmidt工作过的每一个男人、女人或怪兽。理性一直在赶他走，就连这所房子也在鼓励他离开——它阴暗、令人生畏，满是陌生的记忆。  
他朝大海走去。  
+++

他没有用上船——Charles正坐在海边一块坑坑洼洼的礁石上。  
他有腿了。  
到处都是黏糊糊的血，有些已经干透，而有些还是湿润的，看起来就像他已经在这里坐了好几个小时的样子。Erik唤他的时候，Charles瑟缩了一下，尽管Erik已经这么叫过很多次了——这几天他说的话里有一半都是Charles的名字，他不会跟Schmidt的手下白费口舌。  
“Erik，”Charles说，尾音流露出一丝颤抖。他的唇角像海豚的吻一样上翘起来。  
“Charles。”他不知道自己的语气听起来是什么滋味，“你有腿了。”  
Charles扬起一个大大的笑脸，笑容有点发抖，但很是坚定。“我有了——你喜欢吗?”  
我爱它们。他想知道Charles还有没有心灵感应能力，但没有也没关系。  
“你能待多久？”  
Charles扶着他站起身子，表情十分骄傲，但血淋淋的双腿还在打颤。他的头发开始变干，发尾打着卷卷翘着，就像下凡的天使而不是上岸的鱼。“尽我所能。”  
\+ + +

当他们来到大宅后面的游泳池时，Charles已经稍微习惯了走路，但Erik仍然用一边手臂支撑着他的腰。  
“我本来想让你住在这里的。”他解释道，Charles凝视着游泳池，清澈的海水给他的脸映上了点点波光。实际上，他还没想好怎么把一条人鱼运到池子里去：Charles可能不想搬家，但Erik向来做事不择手段。  
“很可爱。”Charles说话带着一点英国口音，“但我不能进去。”  
“你不喜欢这种水吗？”  
“不是，它很好，但是我——我不能再做以前那些事了，像游泳，我一下水又会变回去的。”  
Erik没想到这一点。  
“反正我早就看水看腻了。带我看看房子的其他地方好吗？”  
“悉听尊便。”  
他们穿过门廊和房间，爬过错杂的楼梯，到厨房却不得不停下了脚步。Charles没法理解Erik在说什么，他对每样东西都摸摸又嗅嗅。而当他们走到舞厅时，他又想让Erik教他跳舞，Erik不得不解释说他自己也不会跳。这座房子正以一种前所未有的方式活跃起来:时钟油腔滑调地嘘寒问暖，吊灯则闪烁着打着招呼。  
+++

这并不轻松。  
Charles不习惯住在陆地上，而Erik甚至不习惯“定居”。  
他们两个都得从头开始慢慢熟悉这栋巨兽般的房子，熟悉和人住在一起的感觉。这地方很大，房间多得让人迷路，但Charles还是会不停出现在他的面前。他沿台阶走下径直穿过花园，在厨房里一边煮着什么东西一边哼着跑调的曲子，坐在他旁边翻看那些信件和明信片，Erik的手指久久不能翻过一页。Charles闻起来还跟以前一样，咸咸的带点鱼和海风的味道，让Erik的内心深处涌起些许暖意。  
Erik要被自己的欲望折磨到疯掉。每次Charles抬头看他、想和他说话的时候，他都只想吻住那张开阖的红嘴唇。  
Charles经常看他，用那双和人鱼时期别无二致的眼睛，Erik在其中越陷越深。每晚他进主卧之前与Charles道晚安，手心的汗都要洇湿门把手。Charles可能睡在客房，也可能睡在任何一个他喜欢的边边角角，他总是乐此不疲地探索整座建筑，对床和地毯一视同仁，Erik甚至发现过他在楼梯上睡了一夜。他还总是毫无必要地套上好几层衣服，天最热的时候也是如此，Erik问起时他就解释说太多空气让他的皮肤发痒。  
Erik无话可说。他本来也不是多话的人，能连着好几天一言不发，但Charles总是连珠炮似的问一堆问题：为什么火要燃烧？为什么有了舒服的椅子还要坐硬板凳？为什么人要吃面包？Erik答不上来，他从没关心过这些东西。很久以前他就知道，“怎么办”要比“为什么”有用得多。  
“他们本来就这样。”他说，Charles刚刚又问窗户为什么总是朝向窗外而不是其他房间。  
“好吧。”Charles不太高兴。Erik看着他走开，想到了Charles在水里的样子。他已经克服了行走这一难关，但走路的姿势还是跟游泳有点像，仿佛在用腰臀部发力。他的眼睛还是那么蓝，皮肤闪烁着海洋的光泽，但看起来就是有哪里不太一样，和这个因循守旧的陆上世界格格不入。  
Erik确信他就是波浪之下的王子。  
+++

一会儿之后，Erik在他的房间里找到了Charles。他正盯着自己的腿，然后又看向窗外，看向游泳池。  
一想到他游泳的样子，Erik的心就又砰砰跳了起来。他好像又变回了那条人鱼，从不过问Erik的行踪，但又神秘地随叫随到。  
Charles直接游走的可能性还是让他的心脏缩紧。“抱歉，我刚才语气很差。”  
“没事。”Charles还是有点别扭，他没有看Erik，视线还是牢牢地黏在水池上。Erik渴求他的注视，有了它，他甚至不再需要金属的安慰。  
“我知道这里和你以前住的地方很不一样。”  
他得到了一个点头。  
“海里的生活是怎么一回事？”Erik试着想象那个一望无际的蓝色王国，与海豚嬉戏，和鱼群对话，在鲸歌中入睡又被水獭叫醒。  
Charles耸耸肩膀。“孤零零的。”  
“再也不会了。”Erik急促地说。太快了，Schmidt会对他的表现失望的。  
“再也不会了。”Charles柔和地同意，双眼带着一丝戏谑。“但我还想看点别的。我们离城市很远吗？”  
“纽约？没有。”一想到会有不怀好意的陌生人看到Charles、和他搭讪、甚至在大街上揩他的油，Erik口袋里的硬币就又开始嗡嗡作响。  
“我想去。”Erik能感觉到他心底的渴望，强烈到发痛，强烈到无法抗拒。他想知道Charles有没有撒过谎，是不是全然无所保留——鱼是如此诚实的动物，Charles有着鱼一样的眼睛，圆圆的，透亮透亮，清澈见底。  
“当然可以。”他说，努力不想得太大声：只要你和我一起回来。  
+++

Erik在他们两个逛街的时候订好了餐馆。这是他所认识的唯一一家，因为他曾在这里监视过目标对象，花了整整一个晚上。他那时候就坐在转角处的那张桌子旁，看着那男人吃得满嘴流油，希望没人注意到他颤抖的叉子。  
Charles对他们的银餐具十分感兴趣。他摆弄着那些小玩意儿，在上菜之前让它们绕着盘子排了一圈。他还总是忍不住来回打量其他食客，Erik怀疑他是从他们那儿听到了什么胡话。  
他自己也察觉得到那些不怀好意的目光，它们的存在感很强。现在的人学会只在脑子里管Erik叫“犹太佬”或者“同性恋”了，大众都觉得这是一种进步。但Charles，一个读心者，肯定会跟Erik站在同一战线上：思维和语言一样有力。  
“你想不想喝点儿什么？”  
Charles看了看他杯子里的水，皱着眉头。  
“去酒吧。酒吧比这里随意点，如果你觉得不舒服的话。”  
“我没有不舒服。”Charles快速地说。  
“呃，但我不喜欢。”他说，从座位上站起身子。自从母亲死后，他就再也没“痛苦”过了。但在Charles面前，他又有了类似的感情。  
+++

酒吧很吵，不大的地方充斥着烟味和笑声。每个人都醉醺醺的，简直要把脸埋进杯子里去。  
Charles问一个男人什么是“烟”，得到了一个名字和一个“要不要试试”的提议。他看了Erik一眼，Erik朝他点点头。Charles整张脸都洋溢着冒险的快乐刺激——为了什么？为了那些蠢爆了的香烟，闻起来就像看守抽过的那种。  
在扭断他们的脖子之前，Erik移开了视线。  
烟气让Charles猛地呛住，剧烈咳嗽起来。他的脸颊红通通的，每个人都又笑又叫地簇拥住他，拍他的后背，Erik被这个小圈子置之门外。  
Charles透过那一张张脸找到他，夸张地招呼他过来。人们给他递酒，他就一滴不剩地尽数喝下，好像他们是老朋友似的。Charles和这群人相容性如此之高，就像人鱼毫无芥蒂地融入大海一般相互嬉笑打闹，Erik又一次浑身不自在。  
他应该先让Charles触碰他的——他已经这么做过了。  
他应该学着和Charles一起笑。  
他得在发疯之前离开。  
Erik去了吧台，啤酒龙头开启时发出了咔哒咔哒的响声。他一直等到喧闹声告一段落才拿着啤酒回去，Charles却不在那了——整个酒吧都没有他的影子，雅座里没有，外头也没有。Erik最后在盥洗室里找到了他，他正扶着洗手台，身形微微佝偻，看见他的那一刻表情如释重负。  
“出什么事了吗？”  
Charles生硬地承认：“外面人太多了。”  
“我以为你会喜欢。”Erik想把他带走，关到一个没人能碰他的地方。  
“我的确喜欢。”Charles坚持，“但他们实在太吵了，脑子里那些念头四下飞溅。和你在一起的时候，很——安静。”  
“所以我是没什么想法的咯？”  
Charles笑了起来，嘴巴咧出一个漂亮的形状。“你知道我的意思不是这个。你话不多，很有趣，有时候也让我灰心丧气，但总的来说还是很……安慰人心。”  
Erik被用很多形容词形容过，但从来没有“安慰人心”。  
Charles把他的沉默理解成了不快，他伸手抓住了Erik的小臂：“我想夸你来着。”  
“我知道。”Erik说，有点脸红。“谢谢。”  
Charles有一双不可思议的大眼睛。它们是他读心能力的疏漏之处，偷走他人想法的同时也把自己的内心展露无遗。  
他无意识地用指尖轻轻抚过Erik的手臂，痒痒的触感好像过电。Erik想要他，欲望强烈到几乎让他恐慌，因为Charles又将离他而去，他就是知道。但Charles仍然只是单纯地抚摸着他，似乎在试着让他平静下来，似乎是他丧失了语言表达能力，只能通过触碰交流一般。  
他的拇指滑到他的手臂内侧，摸到了那串数字。  
黄铜把手从门旁脱开，响亮地掉到地板上。Charles把手缩了回去。  
“不。”Erik咬着牙说，语气比他预想的还要强硬。Charles又缩紧了一点，Erik提醒自己Charles和别人不一样。  
但他也是。他记得上次什么人抚摸他的感觉，和这次不一样。  
“我很抱歉。”Charles说。  
别，Erik想，努力让Charles听到。Charles还是手足无措地站在原地，Erik不知道他还能说什么，只能直接吻上他的嘴唇。  
上一次，水在他们四周形成了一个安静温暖的子宫，保护着他们两个。现在谁都能推门进来，看见Erik叼着Charles的唇瓣，Charles又是多么急不可耐地回应他。Erik想让他们看到，让他们知道Charles是他的；但又不想让别人看到，Charles只能是他一个人的。  
“让我带你回家。”他轻声耳语，不知道Charles有没有听到他心里没说出来的后半句话。  
他希望如此，因为Charles说：“好。”  
+++

回大宅的路耗费了他这辈子的全部耐心。  
车越开越快，每次转头去看Charles，刹车金属夹都要刺耳地尖叫一声。他不明白为什么，既然他已经让愤怒成了心底的唯一感情，既然所有人都离他而去，只剩下Charles——Charles在他俩下车的时候亲了他一口，还在他心急如焚差点找不到回房的路的时候笑得不行。  
他在随便哪里都能要了他。Charles咬他的耳朵，试图把他推到墙上去，但Erik想正正经经地做上一回，想让Charles躺在他的怀里，就像Erik那时候在水中和他抱在一起一样。  
两人刚纠缠着摔进卧室，他就急不可耐地开始扒Charles的衣服。Charles大笑出声听之任之，也伸手开始脱Erik的。Erik顺势甩掉了外套，随即又被他衬衫下面闪着光的皮肤分散了注意力；这本来不是什么问题，他早就看过Charles的胸部，但这次不一样。这次在这里，Charles正和他的其他东西在一起被保护起来，免受外部世界的伤害。Charles似乎明白了他的所思所想，替Erik脱下了剩下的衣服。  
他的肚皮很平坦，本该有肚脐的地方也是光滑一片——这是他没有人类母亲的证明。  
Erik多么羡慕他啊。  
Charles脱掉长裤，躺到了床上。Erik慢慢跟上，坐在床边端详他的身体，尤其是他的腿：细小稀疏的毛发，紧实的肌肉，一双典型的人类的腿。但不一样的是它们属于Charles，而他是为了Erik才变出的它们。  
“你怎么做到的？”  
Charles笑了。“扣子，拉链，然后就成了。你想的话我也可以教你。”  
“你知道我是什么意思。”  
笑容消失了，Erik很抱歉，但他想知道，必须要知道。“我把我自己割开了。”  
我知道被割开是什么感觉。如果可以的话，Erik也想给他看看他的伤疤。Schmidt治愈了它们，把他毁灭性的力量变得柔和了很多，更易于让人接受。Erik希望，一生中头一次希望他能更像他一点，这样他也能把这股力量传递给Charles。  
他捏了捏Charles的膝盖。  
Charles喘了一声，Erik吻住他张开的嘴巴，攻势热烈，感觉得到Charles在他身下战栗。他也有努力迎合Erik，伸手扶住Erik的一边肩膀，但Erik轻柔地把他压了下去，压进床垫里，自己也爬上去覆在Charles上方，两人四目相对。他握住他的大腿，分开它们——缓慢而谨慎，就像刀子。  
Charles是他的。所有权就像他的追缉目标一样确凿无疑。  
他从来没拥有过这么不想伤害的什么人。  
“我从来——”Charles发出丧气的小声音。“从来没跟别人做过，显然。”  
Erik嘘了一声。他当然知道。他之前唯一的一次性体验在他脑袋里闪过，考虑到现在他们的亲密姿势，Charles不可能没看到。Erik希望这没有吓到他——Charles不会经受同样的事情。  
“我会做好的。”他承诺道。  
Charles点点头，满怀信任。他真是天真到犯蠢，又蠢得可爱。  
“你想太多了。”Charles说，“要么继续说话，要么亲我。”  
“我真的很想操你。”看着Charles睁大眼睛，下巴咬紧，他又慌忙补充道：“但我们不是非操不可，能干的事还有很多。”  
“不。我想——”显而易见，Charles完全不明白Erik是什么意思。  
“没关系。”Erik重复，“没关系，放轻松。呼吸，一切都会好起来的。(Alles ist gut.)”  
他必须得多说点什么，因为Charles看起来吓坏了，Erik无法忍受——这些词句是他所知道的全部了，以前有人拿它们安慰过他。他控制不住地抚摸Charles，抱紧他，把他紧紧压在床上，因为他在这儿他是Erik的光是想想放他走就让Erik全身的肌肉都绷得死紧——  
铁床架摇晃起来。  
“你弄疼我了。”Charles说，声音里有恐惧的成分。他的双腿仍然紧紧夹着Erik的腰，一手搂着他的脖子，另一只轻轻揉着他的头发。  
“对不起。”Erik小声说。在黑暗里只对Charles一个人说话显得简单多了。他不知道还能做什么，不知道怎么开口索求，绝望地期待Charles能直接用能力明白他的想法。  
“没关系。”Charles说，“我哪儿都不去，我保证。我是你的。”  
Erik听过类似的谎话。  
+++

几分钟之后，Erik贴在Charles的脖子边喃喃自语：“我很抱歉伤到了你。”  
Charles摸摸他的头发。  
Erik的亲吻在他的皮肤上留下了好几条痕迹，他出了汗，伴着微不可察的一下颤抖射了出来。他的嘴唇上有几道口子，脖子上有红痕，大腿上有咬痕，手臂、肋骨和臀部也有好几处淤青。  
他们身下的金属都在回应他。Erik冲撞得太用力的时候，Charles会痛得轻嘶几声，靠近他抽着鼻子。他的肋骨紧贴着Erik的，一呼一吸都格外明显。  
Erik看着他入睡，感觉就像看着某种神秘的海洋生物。  
+++

生活绕着他们缓慢塑造成型，形状像某种旧皮鞋。  
Charles发现了阅读的乐趣，每天都花大段大段的时间和T. H. White[1]缠斗。Erik枕着他的大腿，让Charles用手指梳理他的头发。它们也变得越来越粗糙：无名指上的茧子是握笔留下的痕迹，手掌上的那些则是他四处攀爬造成的。他白天乖乖地坐在餐桌旁学着用刀叉，晚上则溜到Erik床上过夜。  
Erik好几个星期没怎么行动了。他把自己的能力束之高阁，只备最终决战。这是他要做的最后一件事情，一条需要被剪断的旧生活的脐带。  
“为什么他这么重要？”这是Charles的最后一个问题，但他问了一遍又一遍。  
Erik用一个吻让他闭了嘴。他的言辞总是这么直接。  
他喜欢Charles的阴茎压在舌面上的感觉，它尝起来还是有海盐的咸味，每次Erik用上点技巧都能让它再涨一圈。Charles敏感得要命，被Erik舔的时候根本压抑不住挣扎的腿根，背脊弯成漂亮的拱形，手指抓在他的发间，一会儿呻吟一会儿乞求的，被压制高潮的时候还会徒劳无功地扭来扭去。  
Schmidt会喜欢他的，他本能地意识到。Charles面对刺激十分坦率，这想法让他怒吼一声，用力吸了一口Charles的阴茎，咽下了男孩喷出的精液。  
Charles是他唯一一个永远不能让Schmidt染指的东西。  
“过来这里。”Charles要求道。Erik欣然应允，爬上前去等Charles摆正姿势，再俯下身子，两人四肢交叠在一起。他的下巴压着Charles的肩膀，鼻子埋在他的颈窝里。  
又过了好几周，Erik才允许Charles吸他的阴茎作为回报；他不会操Charles的喉咙，让他干呕窒息，但他也不喜欢只是躺着，把主动权全交到别人手里。Charles有自己的一套，他用温暖的手按摩Erik的大腿和腹部帮助他放松肌肉，沿途落下小小的啄吻。Charles技巧生疏但胜在热情(enthusiastic cocksucker = =)，第一次尝试是痛苦的戏弄，他的鼻子蹭着Erik的耻毛，呼吸拂过囊袋，亲吻龟头就像探寻新世界一般。  
“拜托。”Erik终于忍不住呻吟出声。  
Charles抬起头来，满脸滑稽的惊讶表情——一个他妈的学者被打断了实验似的——但意识到Erik的状况之后，他很快又高兴起来。“你喜欢这样，是不是？”  
Erik试图把他拉起来。  
“告诉我嘛。”Charles坚持。  
“要做就快点。”这前景既骇人又令他激动不已。Erik兴奋得拿不起一根滚针；Charles能轻而易举地让他陷入绝望之中，就像他从图书馆里拿一本书那么简单。他总是先用指腹划一下书脊，再把它抽出来。  
但Charles只是把他含得更深。  
“我都快忘了Schmidt了，你知道吗。”Charles平复呼吸之后说。  
Erik搂住他的肋侧。“我知道。”  
“杀了他不会让你得到你想要的。”  
Erik的手暗暗用力。“我想要的已经得到了。”  
“那为什么还要为他烦心？”  
“我不得不。”  
“为什么？”  
“你会对你的杀母仇人做什么？”  
“我不知道，我都不知道我有没有母亲。”Charles沉默了好一会儿，呼吸长而平稳。Erik几乎以为他睡着了，但他又开口说：“如果要杀Schmidt，你还需要一个帮手。”  
Erik瞪着他。“你会帮我？”  
Charles在昏暗的光线下显得年纪大了很多。“只要你问。”  
[1]：永恒之王的作者  
+++

“你还得多加练习。”早餐的时候，Charles说。  
“我一直在练习。”  
“你一直在苦战。”  
“我很有力量。”  
“你差点杀死你自己。”  
日历夹子开始振动，但Erik努力保持平静。“你有什么好建议？”  
Charles笑得像只调皮的水獭。“一点点驱动力上的小变化。”  
+++

当天晚上，他操Charles操得很用力，几乎要把他拆吞入腹。  
太多力量在他的四肢百骸里流窜，每一下冲撞都会激起更猛烈的波浪。这不是怒气，感觉太好了，他必须要释放出来，否则它就会把他自己燃烧殆尽。他脑子里剩下的唯一一件事就是Charles正和他紧密连接在一起，只要他想。  
Charles盯着床头板，金属正凝结成两条触须，探出来缠绕住他的手腕。“Erik。”  
“放松。”我不会伤到你的，我保证。“我知道我在做什么。”  
Charles叹气。“我没在担心这个。”  
那你在担心什么？Erik融化重塑了床头板里的所有金属，让它们懒懒地爬上Charles的手腕和膝盖，压制住他的上半身，大大张开他的双腿。告诉我，我帮你解决。  
Charles看起来很害怕。怒气又回来了，因为他告诉过Charles他不会伤害他，他保证过的。  
“如果你想让我停手，”他语气紧绷地提醒道，“尽管用你的能力就是。”  
Charles试了试禁锢的强度，呼吸一窒。他觉得很震惊吗？他真的以为Erik只是玩玩？  
Erik能永远把他关在这里，在他的掌控之下。  
Charles不再是水里的那条鱼了。拖着新生的身体站在新大陆，没准儿他还有心灵感应能力，但Erik也有自己的话术，无情且有效。  
“阻止我。”他挑衅道，因为Charles能这么做。Charles能力强大，只是被Erik的陷阱绊住了手脚。只要他还想要他，他就一直是Erik的，只是Erik一个人的。  
Charles没有阻止他；他抓紧了手腕上的那些金属藤蔓，承受着Erik的撞击，嘴唇咬得发白。高潮的时候他浑身一僵，把脸埋进Erik的颈窝里，鼻子轻蹭着那一小块皮肤，直到Erik也射了出来，在性事的余韵里吮吻他的肩膀，嗅闻他咸咸的体味。  
+++

后来，Charles抚摸着新做的床头板。  
“我能阻止Schmidt，你知道的，用我的能力。”  
“我想自己做。”  
“我想也是如此。”Charles转头面对他，“你的能力非常美妙，Erik。”  
我知道，Erik想，看着他。Charles美丽到发痛，强大又聪明，包容性超强。他把Erik拉过来，让Erik在他身上找到一个舒服的姿势。他的头部紧贴Charles的心脏，形成一个保护性的屏障。  
Charles让他闭上眼睛放空头脑。他本以为Charles会进去，但Charles只是在勾他说话：一开始是一些小事，花朵和新鲜的面包，他记不清或直接忽视了的那些东西。说着说着，他不知怎么就把谈话对象转移到了他母亲身上，那些光明节温暖的烛光——然后是转动的卫星天线，就像转门把手一样简单——  
“看，你也能说很多话的。”Charles说，就像转动天线那次一样骄傲。他的笑容有股过熟桃子的甜味。  
他睡着的时候，嘴角还挂着些许弧度。  
Charles睡得很快，但Erik久久不能入眠。他听着耳边的心跳声——独特的、脆弱的，还有某种奇特的吸引力——一个被好好操过、好好抱过的男人的声音。弹簧床垫咯咯作响，Erik开始想象Charles永远一直这么睡着，过了一千年再从Erik的臂弯中被吻醒。  
Erik从没想过心满意足带来的魔力。  
+++

Erik还是个孩子的时候，整个世界都想摧毁他。  
如果可以的话，他们也会把魔爪伸向Charles。  
但Erik已经准备好了要跟他们见见面。他有释放了的全部力量，还有Charles和他聪明的脑袋。Schmidt和他的爪牙不会找到任何蛛丝马迹。  
他们没有丝毫反转的机会。  
+++

决战那天十分美丽：天空如同海水一般清澈见底。Erik自信能轻而易举地拖出Schmidt的整艘舰队，就像他小时候摆弄玩具船那样。  
“祝我好运。”他离开前对Charles说。这情景想想就十分古怪：他一介人类准备潜水，而真正的水生动物却被留在了岸边。  
“你不需要这个。”Charles看起来很纠结，“你不需要空虚的祝福。”  
Charles当然会这么说，毕竟他能运用能力直接结果Schmidt这类渣滓。Erik想独立做个了断，但能依靠、求助别人的感觉还是让他舒服了很多。“待在这儿，我可能会叫你。”  
“我听从你的差遣。”  
如果这不是特殊时段，他会让Charles笑一个。但当下，他只能命令他跟他保持安全距离。  
他轻松地把潜艇扯了出来，重重砸到沙滩上。Schmidt精挑细选的护卫队被吓得魂不守舍，但还是尽职尽责地朝他冲了过来。  
Erik就像处理名单上的其他人一样把他们收拾了个干干净净。  
他直接去找Schmidt。  
+++

Schmidt并没有比Erik记忆中的样子老多少，但又更矮更小，面色苍白，还变成了美国人。他张开双臂欢迎Erik，邀请Erik加入他的队伍。  
Erik把舱室扯了个粉碎。  
Schmidt报之以爆炸性的冲击波，把Erik甩出了潜艇，摁进沙子里。他浑身剧痛，耳朵被震得发聋，眼前全是缭绕的烟雾。他集中不了注意力，不管是愤怒还是平静都不行，只剩下了疼痛，漫无止境的疼痛。金属从感应中悄悄溜走，他现在手无缚鸡之力。  
他只剩下了一个念头：Charles。  
更疼了。  
“Charles，拜托。”他这辈子第一次乞求什么。  
Schmidt的压迫力如潮水般褪去。Erik慢慢站起身子，鼓膜还在嗡嗡作响。  
Schmidt站在原地，僵硬得像一座雕塑。  
Erik知道他要做什么。  
硬币穿过Schmidt的头颅。Erik一眨不眨地看着他逐渐失血发白的身体，血浆在创口周围凝结成块。  
他模模糊糊地意识到自己的双手也在跟着退去血色。他回头去找Charles，好像刚刚从一场噩梦中醒来。  
Charles仰面躺着，因疼痛而上气不接下气，一动也不动，就像被麻痹了一样。  
Erik狂奔到他旁边，把他搂在怀里，像很久之前他在船上抱住他那样。Schmidt的余党还小心翼翼地在他们周围试探，但Erik的怒吼又使他们退缩了，潜艇的残骸威胁地摇晃起来。他要杀了胆敢靠近的每一个人，他要找到弄伤Charles的罪魁祸首，让他付出代价。  
“Erik，停下！”  
他放开了潜艇，低头看向Charles。Charles正紧紧抓着他的胳膊，嘴唇颤抖，抿成一条细细的线。Erik因他而痛苦不堪。“告诉我是谁干的，”他低声说，“我要杀了他们，Charles。我会让他们再也不能伤害你，只是——”  
Charles抬起一根手指抵在他的唇上，声音嘶哑：“我得走了，我们花在复仇上的时间已经够长了。”  
“你要离开我？”  
Charles用拇指轻抚过Erik的眼睑，停在他眼角的纹路上。“我也希望能坚持得更久一些。”  
“你是什么意思？有人在叫你回去吗？告诉我是谁，让我除掉他们。Charles，我保证。”  
“Erik，”Charles的眼睛很湿，“你让的。你问过了。”  
这没有道理——他从来没让Charles走，他想让Charles留下——  
他让Charles用了他的能力。  
他想不起来上次听到Charles在他脑子里说话是什么时候了。他没料到心灵感应会像游泳一样消失不见。他把它看作Charles的一部分，就像他的蓝眼睛一样，他的那双蓝眼睛一直没变过样子。他确实没再用过能力，直到Schmidt——直到Erik让他用之前。  
这不公平，Erik想，然后又后知后觉地感到了痛苦。这个世界什么时候对他公平过？Charles说过他会留下来的，在一切都那么黑暗又绝望的时候，绝望到让Erik信以为真。  
Charles说过会留下来。Erik想让他留下来，带着一股孩子气的执著，他曾以为自己早就摒弃掉了这种无用的感情。“别走，现在还不算太迟。”  
Charles凄惨地笑了一下，两腮因用力而颤抖。“我感觉不到我的腿了。”  
它们又合并到了一起，长出了新生的鳞片，泛着白，还流着血，就像它们刚被剥下来的时候一样。Erik爱它们，他愿意亲吻他的每一片鱼鳞。他也愿意替代Charles本人，帮他再次割开尾鳍。  
“留下来陪我。”他乞求道。  
“噢，”Charles说，听起来还跟往常一样，因爱意而虚弱无力。“我的朋友。”  
然后他就再也说不出话了。  
Erik的心里充斥着可怕的可能性：把Charles永远关在他的私家泳池里，在漫漫长夜中抚摸他的尾巴；在Charles用那双漂亮得不似常人的眼睛看他的时候亲手给他喂食。Charles阻止不了他，他没有腿也发不出声音，大海养出来的那双柔软的手也没有和他对抗的能力。  
他不想和他对抗。  
Charles神色痛苦。Erik又弄疼他了，在那个晚上发过誓之后。  
Erik抱起他走到海边，让Charles从他的手臂间滑落下去，滑落到水里。他头也不回地消失了，一如既往地轻松和优雅，永远消失了。Erik分不清哪些话他曾对Charles说过，又有那些话他只是想想，以为Charles会知道。但这也不是什么大事。  
他早就该知道。  
他早就过了看童话的年纪。  
-fin-


End file.
